YWE Survivor Series 2013
Card Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Victor X © vs. Shadow YWE Championship Crazy One © vs. Dark Shark Tag Team Gauntlet PJ Skillz & Antho vs. The Gauntlet Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match Team Angel (Angel, Lula, & Phsycoz) vs. Team Star (Blue Star, DJ Hero, & Double D) Fayth vs. Rocker YWE United States Championship Domination © vs. Justin James Triple Threat Match for the YWE Intercontinental Championship Rogan © vs. Nightmare Kid vs. Johnny B. Rockin Results *1. Scott Razor nails the Razor Kick (Bicycle Kick) onto Nightmare Kid during the match. *2. Red Dread distracted Domination but Kid Wild attack him from behind for his troubles. After the match, Kid Wild try to get his hands on Justin but Justin left the ring quickly before Kid Wild get his hands on Justin. Kid Wild checks on Domination as J2Red celebrates on the stage for Justin's victory. *3. Blue Star assaulted Lula post-match until Angel throw Blue Star out of the ring. Angel picks Lula up to his feet as Lula and Angel raised their arms together. *4. The match ended in a Double Countout as both behemoths brawled throughout ringside. The two monsters continue to brawl until Fayth hit a piledriver onto Rocker through the commentary table. *5. As Dark Shark was gonna nail the Dark Lariat onto CrazyOne but CrazyOne counters with a roll up victory. Moments after the match, Dark Shark assaulted CrazyOne with mutliple hands and stomps out of frustration. Then Dark Shark continues the assault by whacking a steel chair onto CrazyOne until Dark Shark leaves the ring in an enragedd look on his face. *6. Antho & Skillz's opponents were revealed as Yung Kash, Red Dread, Dark Angels (Rick & Azrael), YWE Tag Team Champs Dynamite & Jay Samoa and Thunder. During the match, Rick was tagged in Azrael but Azarel left Rick high & dry. Later in the match, Phenom & Mario Sanchez interfered in the match and attack Dynamite & Samoa. After the match, Tornado slides in the ring as he and Thunder stomping onto Skillz until Antho hits the AKO onto Thunder. Antho talk to Tornado until Antho signals Tornado to turns around as Tornado did and sees Skillz is up on his feet. Skillz gives Tornado the Skillz Clash then Skillz gives out handshake to Antho but Antho walks away from it as Skillz looks at him. *7. Shadow was going for a corner splash onto Victor X but Victor X moves out of the way and Shadow hits the corner splash onto the referee accidently. Shadow turns around and hits the C4 onto Shadow then nails him with a steel chair face-first. The finish of the match went when Victor X hits the X Factor off the top rope but misses and Shadow locks in the Ghetto Vice onto Victor X as Victor X taps out to the Ghetto Vice. After the match, Shadow celebrates in the ring with the title above his head as a historic CPV comes to an end. Survivor Series Elimination Matches Team Angel vs. Team Star Miscellaneous *Lula ask Kid Wild to make sure that Kid Wild got Dom's Back as Lula gets ready for his match. *Grimez explained his actions of why he attack Mr. Ace because Ace let Grimez down. Grimez then continued to explain that even Grimez help Mr. Ace retain his place as YWE Chairman, Grimez was disgusted that Ace repay Grimez by leaving him to fend for himself while others take his spot. Grimez then end his argument that don't expect to see him on this pathetic show again and then finally said "Ace, go and screw yourself." before leaving from the arena. *Antho and PJ Skillz both agree to each other to not get in their way during the Tag Team Gauntlet Match. *YWE Commissioner Tornado was in one of the locker rooms telling the mystery opponents for Antho & Skillz to do what they do in that match. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs